


Collaboration

by NutheadGee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arms Dealer Reader, Arms Dealing, ArmsDealer!KyloRen, Crime Lord Kylo Ren, Dominat Kylo Ren, F/M, I Donno How To Tag, I'm not sorry, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of attempted rape, Porn With Plot, Reader Insert, Send Help Pls, Shameless Smut, Smut, bad language, complete garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutheadGee/pseuds/NutheadGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an arms dealer is difficult. It's a cut-throat, competitive and dangerous industry, even in the already cut-throat, competitive, dangerous world of Organised Crime. Things were significantly harder-and worse-if you were a woman. This risks were always worth it when the bank started rolling in, though.</p><p>You, however, were allied with one of the most feared and one of the most powerful men in the entire industry, the infamous Kylo Ren. In exchange for your contacts and clientele, he offered you protection and better networks. However, one of your lieutenants was involved in a confrontation with one of his captains, leading the the captain's death. He now wanted to see you, to...discuss this unfortunate event. Would he demand a life for a life, or did he have other things in mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of studying I'm here busy writing porn. See my life.
> 
> Anyway, Crime Boss Kylo Ren is sexy as fuck, and what better way than to show that and share the thirst around? Have some Kylo Ren arms dealing and thirst with me. You know you want to. This is a concept that has been doing laps around my head, and this is what I ended up regurgitating. I have cemented my place into the Kylo Ren Trash Pit.
> 
> Your kudos/comments fuel my passion for writing. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think. I'll really appreciate any constructive criticism or just general comments. Thanks so much for the support!

This wasn’t real life.

Your hands were slightly trembling as you read the letter in front of you. You took a shaky breath and read the letter for the third time, attempting to will your brain to comprehend exactly what the words in the letter said, coming together to convey the message you thought they did. You gulped, and took a deep breath out. You grabbed the walkie-talkie next you, calling in Lashi, one of your most trusted Lieutenants.

She walked in slowly, terrified. Her brown hair was a shaggy mess on her head, grey eyes red-rimmed and sore from crying, her mouth dry and cracked. She seemed to have been at it for hours, not sure about her fate. You wanted to reassure her, but in this…industry, there were never any certainties.

Especially if you were a woman.

Being a woman of colour made things a lot worse.

“He’s responded back to me,” you told her, your voice steady. “He’s willing to listen to your side of the story, on condition that we go together and I speak for you.”

You slammed the letter on the table in front of you and looked her dead in the eye. “He wants us there in three hours. It’s now or never. If we don’t turn up he’ll send one of his hit men after you. I can’t be around to protect you all the time, and eventually he’ll take you out. I’ve not risen this far to lose it all. Are you in?”

Your voice was harder, more strained. She set her mouth in a thin line, fists clenched. “Let’s go,” she said, her voice small but determined.

Without another word, you stood, fastening your holster belts around both your thighs. You got your comb and pushed it right in the middle of your afro. You threw two pistols at Lashi, inclining your head slightly to the right to tell her you were leaving and walked out the door of the warehouse.

You were coming back here for sure. The question was whether or not you’d be in a body bag upon returning.

…

You weren’t the biggest fan of hotshots, particularly if the hotshot in question was a _brat._

You narrowed your eyes at the blonde piece of shit kid in front of you. He was smirking, brown eyes appraising you like he even had a _chance._ It was very tempting to risk your life at this moment to cause him some grievous bodily harm, but Lashi looked at you with pleading eyes. This wasn’t the time, she seemed to say.

“I’m here to see Kylo Ren,” you snarled at him, in an effort to intimidate him.

Apparently it didn’t work.

“Didn’t know the boss is into black pussy too. I’d love to have a-“

A loud slap could be heard across the room. As he was too busy looking you up and down, that he didn’t notice when you closed the distance between you and backhanded the ever living daylights out him, the slap so loud and so hard his body literally twisted and he lost his balance, falling down. You grabbed him by the collar, bringing his now flaming red face next to yours.

“No good pussy for fuckboys in 2016, bitch,” you growled, before roughly shoving him on the floor. You turned to the group of men in front of you and you noticed a healthy dose of respectful fear in their eyes.

“Where. Is. He?” you snapped in clipped tones. One of them pointed to a door in front of you, and you nodded to Lashi, opening the door and walking into the room, your rage driving all the previous apprehension out of you. However it swiftly returned when you came face to face with him, and you almost tripped on your own boots.

“Sav,” he drawled, popping a grape in his mouth. He chewed slowly, looking right at you and he swallowed the grape, your eyes unconsciously following the action, watching his Adam’s apple bob up and down with the action.

“It’s rude to stare, babe,” he said, his amusement filtering through his smooth, deep baritone. You swallowed yourself, before glancing back at him. His hair was that ruly unruly messy way it always was, covering the tops of his ears and leaving the earlobes visible, shoulder length, as thick and luscious as you last left it. His brown eyes were sharp and observant, his prominent nose and full lips never changing. He’d grown his beard out, the usual collection of dark brown hair on his chin and the slight moustache. The usual freckles and birthmarks were in just the last places you remembered. Counting all of them, finding them all accounted for. He was in all black today, a black polo neck, black jeans and black boots.

He was sitting on a large chair, one leg hanging on one of the arm rests while the other one was on the ground. He was eating grapes, throwing them up in the air and catching them with his mouth.

He stole a glance at Lashi behind you, inclining his head slowly to acknowledge her presence, still eating his grapes. Her fear was literally palpable.

“Please leave the room lieutenant. Go make yourself comfortable outside. You’ll be served with refreshments as your boss lady here negotiates your fate. Don’t you worry, my men won’t touch you. If they do you have my express permission to deck them.” He turned to you. “I hear Thanisson tried to hit on you and he got a red cheek, a thundering headache and a great deal of humiliation for his efforts. I’ll have a word with him later, when I’m done with you,” he smirked at you, making you feel things between your legs, things you _most definitely_ weren’t supposed to be feeling.

You heard the door close, signalling Lashi had left. He finished his last grape, before he turned to you, leaning forward and sitting straight, resting his elbows on his knees, the smirk wiped clean off his face, replaced with a blank expression. He nodded curtly at you to take a seat on one of the chairs in front of him. You did so, sitting straight and folding your hands in front of you on your lap. You took in a deep breath.

“Talk to me,” he said, voice impassive.

“One of your men nearly raped one of my ladies. In self-defence she retaliated, shooting him in the temple and killing him. The men he was with tried to accost and kill her, but she managed to escape, injured, bloodied and terrified,” you said quietly, looking right at him, trying to gauge his reaction.

He gave away nothing, a testament to how he managed to rise and stay at the top of this terrible industry.

“And now here she is, not injured, not bloodied, and not terrified,” he said calmly. He sat back up on his chair, one fisted hand under his chin, the other still hanging on his knee. “You’ve been a great ally of mine, Savanna. You’ve provided amazing connections for me in DRC and Sierra Leone, from Nigeria to Botswana, even Northern Uganda, since those motherfuckers refuse to use tech, but your Lieutenant murdered one of my captains, who, might I add, was very strong in logistics, packing all those guns to all the warlords that needed them from Brazil to fucking Scotland, bribing and threatening all the necessary ports, individuals and politicians. I’ve lost a very skilled individual. Give me a reason why I shouldn’t retaliate.”

You felt the anger bubble in your chest, but you swallowed it, forced it back down by the clench of your jaw and your finger nails biting into your palms.

“He nearly raped _and_ murdered my Lieutenant. I don’t think you’d want some of your biggest customers to know that one of their favourites had been attacked by some smarmy piece of shit, now would you, _Ben_?” you answered back sharply, feeling yourself tremble slightly from your rage.

It was very imperceptible, but you saw it, the slight tensing of his jaw. After all, you knew the arms dealer that the world called Kylo Ren better than most. You had him cornered.

He eyeballed you, before standing up to his full height. He was a big dude, with broad shoulders and thick, muscular arms. He didn’t intimidate you, however. You’d seen this man at his most vulnerable. You stood up as well and turned your head up to look at him, looking hilariously short, glaring at him.

“I’ll spare her life, because she doesn’t deserve what would have happened to her. No woman does,” he started. There was something dark in his voice, something wicked, which meant there was a big price to be paid. There always was with Ben. He was too shrewd, too cunning to just give you a really good deal without any equal benefit to him whatsoever. You swallowed. “In exchange for my efforts to replace my…slain captain, not only will you establish a permanent collaboration with me, being my equal in public, but in private, you’ll become my personal whore.”

Welp.

His voice was low, husky, and judging by that dark shade his eyes had turned into, he was very much willing to begin now.

Your mouth went dry, and your tongue found it very hard to get off the roof of your mouth. You raised your hands in front of you, walking backwards as he stalked towards you.

“Oi, Be-I mean, Kylo Ren, look, can we talk about this a bit more? Can I get some more details please? Can we sign something? Isn’t this too ab-aah,” your back hit the wall, and Ren continued approaching you, a cocky smirk tugging the corner of his mouth.

He finally got to you, and without wasting any time, he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you into his body with such force that you braced yourself with your hands on his chest. His other arm came up to your chin, tilting your head with his forefinger to look at him.

His smirk widened, slowly, deliberately, because he _knew._ Your body was betraying you. You _wanted_ to become his personal whore. You both knew it. You were just too difficult and hard-headed to admit it to him.

“D’you know how hot it is when you submit to me? When I _make_ you submit to me? D’you know how sexy you are when you’re reduced to a whimpering, shivering pleasured little girl, clenching around my cock, milking me for my orgasm?” he murmured, his voice an octave lower, drawing his thumb across your jaw.

You looked away, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. You bit your lower lip, to keep your moan in your chest where it belonged. Lashi owed you big time.

Ren lowered his mouth to you neck, placing a hot kiss on your pulse, before biting lightly, then sucking his way up to your jaw. He simultaneously ground his hips into yours, making you gasp at feeling the hot, hard bulge in his pants. Despite your efforts, you moaned wantonly. Jesus Father Lawd this _man._

You wrapped one of your hands around his neck, the other one moving to open up the zip and the button of his jeans. You pulled his pants and his boxers down on one side, then the other, hearing rather than seeing them drop to his ankles. His arms that was on your jaw dropped down too, to take your own pants off. You felt the muscles on one of his thighs flex, and you knew he was trying to step out his pants. He pulled your pants down with a lot less finesse than you did, before pulling one of your legs onto his waist. You glanced down, seeing him grab his cock and direct it to your opening, dripping wet and ready for him.

”Fuck,” he growled on your neck, panting slightly. “You’re already so wet for me, you filthy little slut. Haven’t you gotten any dick since the last time I had you?”

It kind of embarrassed you to admit it, but Ren was your first, and your _only._ After that one night three years ago, you thought he’d set such a high standard that no other man could ever satisfy you like that. He’d brought you to orgasm so many times you’d lost count, leaving marks and bruises all over your body. In that one night he’d taught you anything and everything about pleasuring a man, and you still thought it a massive achievement having him howl his pleasure as you sucked his cock, feeling his hot, thick seed down your throat, then later, in your pussy, multiple times. The next day you were so _sore_ you threatened to shoot him if he didn’t let you sleep in. You spared multiple glances at him, watching the bruises all over his shoulders, his neck, his chest, in between his legs, on his back…bruises that _you_ had caused. You hoped whichever woman he ended up with saw them and _knew_ who had marked him.

“Unlike you,” you gasped, willing yourself to land the jab before your mind completely fogged out with lust. “My genitals aren’t a public asset.”

He chuckled darkly, and your breath hitched in your throat. You’d definitely pay for that jab, which, naturally, was the entire point.

This arms-dealing industry had really brought out your inner masochist it seemed.

“I’ll have you _begging_ to have this public asset in that pussy of yours in a moment, _bitch,”_ he swore at you, making you grit your teeth to keep your whimper in. You didn’t want him to have the satisfaction that he aroused you when he talked to you like that.

Dropping his arms, he wrapped your other leg around his waist, holding you by your bum. His tip teased your entrance, coating it with the mixture of his precum and your fluids. You couldn’t help it, you whined, trying to shift your hips toward his own, desperate to have him inside you already.

He was, however, stronger than you, and he held you still. You raked your nails on his shoulder blades, no doubt leaving red, angry welts on his skin, growling at him.

“Beg for me,” he whispered in your ear, alternating between sucking your neck and your ear lobe. “Beg for my cock. Beg for me to fuck you like the filthy-ass whore you are.

You wanted to, God _knows_ you wanted to, but your pride could not let you. He pushed you into the wall, filling you with his head. You whimpered, his tip just stretching you, but that’s all you got. He pushed your shirt off, roughly pushing down the cup of your bra and taking your nipple in his mouth, roughly sucking and tugging on it with his teeth, before rolling his tongue around it to sooth the slight sting.

You knew he was going to make you beg. He had the self-control to hold on until you fell apart in his arms. You had grossly miscalculated, forgetting that the combination of his restraint and his knowledge of your body, what pleasured you, would be enough to break you.

He let go of your nipple with a pop, before going back to your neck, to continue biting and suckling at the sensitive skin there. You gasped, swallowing, closing your eyes, trying to hold on.

“You know you want to take me. You know you love the feel of me stretching you, pounding those deliciously silky walls of yours. You _know_ you’re the only woman who can thoroughly and completely receive my dick,” he smirked in your neck, relishing in breaking you.

“Beg for me.”

Fuck pride. “Please! Please Ben. Please, just fu-“

He didn’t even give you the chance to finish your statement. He pushed in with a fast smooth thrust, stretching you to your limits. That one stroke was so _good_ , you barely managed a choke, unable to even have a decent control of your vocalisations. You weren’t ready, he never gave you a chance, pulling out slowly before roughly thrusting into you again. He set a rhythm, thrusting into you fast and hard, the only sounds being heard was his flesh slapping against yours, your panting, bodies sweaty and sliding against each other. You closed your eyes, white light blinding you as you let your orgasm engulf you. Ren never stopped, ruthlessly thrusting into you through your orgasm, very much intending to get to his own release after bringing you to yours.

Finally he let go of your neck, throwing his head back and growling, a low, masculine, animalistic, sexy sound, as his hips bucked into yours roughly, jerking as he spilled his seed into you, letting himself go and allowing you both to experience his orgasm.

You both brought yourselves down to earth, regulating your breathing and loosening from each other. Ren looked at you, playing with your hair, removing your afro comb and combing your hair.

“Let me go talk to my men, tell them we’re merging due to our collaboration. Tomorrow we can organise moving your ladies and your assets here, and we can get my lawyer to get all the documentation in order,” he spoke, as he gently placed you down and pulled his pants back up, wincing when the material of his boxers came into contact with his dick, still sensitive. He threw his shirt at you, which you managed to put on before he opened the door to delegate the duties to his subordinates.

He stopped dead on his tracks, paused for about two seconds before chuckling. Curious, you walked over to see what was brought out his mirth. You screeched at a most admirable screech, when you saw Lashi riding the ever living daylights out of Joshua Hux, Ren’s immediate subordinate.

“When you’re done, dress up and come in. We’ve got some work for both of you,” Ren said, raising an eyebrow at both of them, Lashi still balancing herself on Joshua’s cock as they both turned to look at you.

It seemed that your organisations would make one _hell_ of a collaboration.

 

 


End file.
